


For you fill me with light and joy

by TresBienCole



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, timebaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TresBienCole/pseuds/TresBienCole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween based fic where River has a fun idea for a costume and the Doctor just can't believe how much he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you fill me with light and joy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a just a little fic I put together for Halloween. In which The Doctor, River and Timebaby get ready for a little Halloween party.

He waited by the console with the co-ordinates put in and the old girl ready to go he checked himself in the Scanner before finally shouting to his wife.

"Come on River or we'll be late! It's only Halloween. If you scared you'll look scary without make up it's okay because it's Halloween so you'll fit right in."

"I'm not worried about make up Doctor but thank you for that statement, you really know how to make a girl feel special! Besides i'm coming now." And as she said that last sentence she stood at the top of the stairs. The Doctor turned to look at her and boy was he stunned by her stunningness (It's a word River). She wore a sparkly red skirt that went to just about her knees and a top (If it could be called that) that went just underneath her breasts. And on top of her wild halo of curls were two red devilish horns that you could only just about see through her hair. Also visible, in which The Doctor thought was quite clever, on her big, rounded pregnant stomach she had drawn a pumpkin with eyes and everything.

"Wow. Just wow. You look incredible. Nice idea with the pumpkin as your belly idea aswell, very good."

"Why thank you Sweetie. I thought 'Hmm, what would make my pregnant belly even more noticable' and came up with this" But The Doctor wasn't listening. Instead he was kneeled down infront of her stomach and kissing the spots that didn't have paint on and whispering in Gallifreyan that River could just about manage to hear. She loved it when he spoke to her belly. It just made her think about how lucky she was to have this man and now even if they weren't together she would have a little part of him with her at all times.

"Come on Sweetie. We should get going. No party's going to disrupt itself now Sweetie" She laughed at the end of that sentence but cut herself off when she noticed what The Doctor was wearing as he was now standing infront of her.

"Sherlock Holmes. Sweetie that's not a Halloween costume, and even if it was it's not one for adults either. And that includes over 1000 years old Time Lords."

"But River, I dress up like this every Halloween. It's cool" River just shook her head at him and looked down. _'I hope our child doesn't get his fashion sense'_ she thought.

"And I hope our future child doesn't inherit your Shooting skills. I've already lost 10 hats today and you're not getting hold of this one" Dammit he could read her thoughts. Then she thought of something very naughty that when she looked at The Doctor he was blushing like a tomato and had his hands covering the front of his trousers. Not that it made it any less obvious.

"River we can't do that during a party! When we get back sure but..." He was cut off when River dived up to him and snogged him breathless, not that he didn't mind. What felt like an eternity but was probably only about 2-3 minutes as their tongues danced in eachothers mouths. If The Doctor died now he would die happily in the arms of his wife. As they broke apart he whined a little for the miss of his wife, even though she was right infront of him.

"All the more reason to disrupt the party even quicker then" And with a final peck on the lips and a quick smirk she turned to console to start the old girl up and take them to their destination. The Doctor sidled up behind her and puts his arms around her belly as far as he could reach. 

"We should do this every year. And next year will be even more special because a little Timebaby will be running around this very room. And I hope they turn out like their mother" They stood like that for a while until the TARDIS stopped, signing that they had landed. The Doctor raced ahead to the doors and held his arm out to his wife. 

"Shall we?" She took his arms and with a content smile. She turned to him and spoke.

"We shall" And they exited the doors as one little but very happy family.


End file.
